


Fate is What You Make It

by carolinainmymind



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempted Kidnapping, Be Gentle With Me, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Maybe - Freeform, My First Fanfic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, To Be Continued, i will regret this in the morning, pick a soulmate, probably terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinainmymind/pseuds/carolinainmymind
Summary: Darcy had two soulmarks.  Some people do.  Our choices make us who we are and fate gives us options.She had always assumed she would wind up with Mr. Nice Guy and maybe have a fun short term fling with Mr. GTA but things are rarely ever as they seem.And Bucky can really rock a leather jacket. Just saying.





	Fate is What You Make It

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is the very first thing I have ever written. So I know that its really not that great but everyone starts somewhere. That being said I would love to hear what you guys think so I can improve. I love this ship and have been trying to gather the courage to do something like this for months. I hope you guys enjoy, even if its only a little bit. :-)

Darcy had always though her choice would be a pretty simple one. She was one of the “lucky” minority who had multiple soulmarks. The vast majority of the time people with multiple marks did not wind up in a happy polyamorous relationship no matter what all those ridiculous teen movies said. It wasn’t that it was completely unheard of, but the general consensus about having more than one mark was that, depending on a person’s choices in life, they would be better suited for one of their potential mates. Darcy had an aunt whose soulmates were a Marine and a man who turned out to be the leader of a major crime syndicate. Both men could have been her other half depending on how Aunt Leah had decided to live her life. Uncle Martin was a decorated vet with a great smile and a dry sense of humor. Darcy thought her aunt had made a pretty solid choice there.  
So, Darcy was pretty sure she would eventually find herself in a similar situation, especially since she and Leah had the same soft spot for men with a rebellious streak and a black leather jacket, but she totally knew wanted to settle down with her “nice guy.”  
Meeting Jane and hearing about hear soulmate woes made her wonder whether it would really be as black and white as she had always thought it would be. Jane also had two sets of words on running across her back. The first was “Oh you must be Dr. Foster, we set up a workspace with everything you need just over here.” The second was in all caps and said, “HAMMER!!!” Growing up Jane had believed that, since she decided to pursue academics as enthusiastically as she had, that number 1 would be the obvious choice and number 2 was the drunk construction worker that she would have been suited for had she put all that effort into being the prom queen and stayed in Ohio her whole life.  
But fate had clearly been confused when she marked Jane because shortly after publishing her research about Einstein-Rosen bridges and the possibility they were already being used by advanced civilizations somewhere in the cosmos she found that those words were not the respectful greeting she had always imagined. The workspace that the asshole dudebro had been pointing to with a derisive sneer focused mostly on her breasts was a table set up in a back closet with a dungeons and dragons game and a picture of the guy from Ancient Aliens left on it. But Jane was a strong, independent woman who didn’t need this jerk in her life so she promptly slapped the smirk right off his face and told him where he could shove condescending attitude.  
The construction worker had yet to appear.  
So, Darcy stuck by Jane’s side, decoding notes and reminding her to eat and sleep, so that one-day Jane could validate her theories and show her soulmate what his cruel joke had cost him. After all boss bitches had to stick together.  
By the time Thor (who was definitely not a construction worker) showed up Jane and Darcy were more family than friends or coworkers and an internship turned into a fulltime gig. 

After London, Jane was invited to continue her research at the upstate Avengers training facility and she agreed on the condition that Darcy became her full time paid assistant.  
It wasn’t long before Darcy was using the skills she had developed working with Jane to ensure that most of the scientists and a couple Avengers were eating well, sleeping often, and smiling more. She helped keep Bruce calm with tea and easy conversation, watched chick flicks and drank expensive vodka with Natasha, made sure Steve didn’t take himself too seriously, and even convinced Tony to talk to someone about his PTSD.  
She had become just as important to the Avengers as she was to Jane because she made them more than just a team, they were a family. So, when Steve brought his not so dead best friend back to the facility she had expected to take him under her wing. (She may have cried when she read his file and made plans to bring him hot chocolate, warm blankets, and snuggle him within an inch of his life.) Weeks passed however, with only very brief glimpses of Barnes and whenever she asked Natasha or Steve about when she would meet him they would simply reply that he wasn’t ready for interactions with civilians.  
She finally met him while preparing Jane and Tony’s lunch in the communal kitchen. He and Steve had come looking for a snack after a solid morning in the gym trying to see who could break the most gym equipment at once. Steve had always provided Darcy with plenty of glorious eye candy after his workouts because the man clearly had no idea how clothing sizes worked, and no one with a pulse was going to explain it to him. Barnes, it seems, had the same problem so when Darcy turned to greet them she was met with a wall of sweaty, sculpted man chest that was covered in stretch cotton so tight it had to be illegal. So, she really should be forgiven for her lack of social grace when she turned to Barnes and said with a gesture towards his exposed arms, “Those are some impressive guns, Soldier!” The look on his face was something between horrified and confused and she was pretty sure her expression was the same. A quick glance at Steve’s stunned (and maybe delighted?) expression did nothing to help things. She was about to apologize for her awkwardness and try to salvage the conversation when the solider turned on his heel and all but ran out of the kitchen followed by Steve after a stammered apology. Mortified but still on the clock she finished her boss’s lunch and tried to forget her truly stunning display of awkwardness in front of the beautiful man of her dreams. She wondered what he would look like in a leather jacket.  
Darcy didn’t see Bucky Barnes for a couple months after that, nor did she notice the dark blue eyes that followed her around the facility wherever she went. 

 

In late August Darcy took her first vacation since she began working with Jane. Her aunt Leah was about to give birth to her 3rd child and had demanded that Darcy come and welcome her niece into the world. She had declined the offer of a security team to accompany her claiming that stoic strangers in suits had no business attending the birth of a child and what were the odds that anyone would want to take her anyway? She was pleasantly surprised at the lack of a fight from the team about this and totally wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.  
Walking towards the entrance in the hospital parking deck she thought for the first time in a long time about her soulmarks and what kind of a situation she might hear them in. Now that she spent a great deal of time with the Avengers and Shield she realized the context for them could be very different from what she had assumed since childhood. She didn’t really feel the same about grand theft auto after being friends with the Black Widow. Hell, even Captain America stole cars when the situation called for it. And the other…well it had the potential to be creepy as hell.  
She shook the thoughts from her head as the pulled the door open to the stairwell. Thinking about it hadn’t brought her any answers in the past and now really wasn’t the time to get all broody.  
Just as the door shut behind her a hand snaked around her head and covered her mouth and she heard a deep chuckle, “You’re work is fascinating Ms. Lewis, I look forward to hearing all about it.” A quick inhale and her world went black. 

She woke slowly and took stock of her surroundings. A quick mental inventory revealed that her hands were not bound and she appeared to have been sleeping on a bland motel bed. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see Bucky freaking Barnes glancing nervously between her and a gap in the blackout curtains.  
She didn’t think he realized she was awake until he suddenly turned towards her and ran his fingers through his hair with a sign. He clearly was feeling the same awkward vibes she was getting so she did what she normally did in tense situations. She talked, a lot.  
“So, Barnes, I’m assuming you took care of the baddies after I blacked out. Cuz I know you aren’t like in cahoots with them or anything because your days on the dark side are over, right? Right. So…thanks for saving me from the worst soulmate in the history of ever. That guy was so not what my mother thought he would be.” At this he looked confused and then angry….very angry. “But now I’m wondering what you are doing in the middle of nowhere Kansas. I mean I know you weren’t here by coincidence. Did Nat put you up this? Ugh, that woman is annoyingly sneaky at times. But if you don’t want all your hard work saving my life to go to waste then please don’t tell her I said that.” She had an odd feeling that somehow the other woman already knew and made a note to ask Jarvis to monitor her rooms when she returned to the compound. “Ok Mr. Strong Silent Type I’m gonna need you to say something. Anything. What the hell is going on?”

By the time she reached the end of her epic ramble Bucky wore a little amused smirk and said, “If your done Doll I need to go steal a car real quick but I’ll explain everything once we get on the road.”  
Speechless for the first time in ever Darcy watched as her soulmate bad boy went to make good on his matter of fact statement but just before he reached the door he paused and turned back towards her. The beginning of a bright grin was stretching across her face as she realized that all of that was hers. Her soulmate!! He took the two steps to reach the bedside, leaning down until his face was only inches from hers and said, “I couldn’t lose you now, Lewis, especially not before I had a chance to do this.” He brought his hands to either side of her face and closed the gap between them placing a short, sweet kiss on her lips that made her chest flutter and her hands come up to rest on his chest. Pulling back with the biggest smile she’d ever seen him wear he winked at her and headed back out the door, presumable to steal a car.  
The team caught up with them in a few hours parked on the side of the road making out like horny teenagers. But honestly who can blame her? He had a leather jacket and everything!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think. What could I do to improve my writing? I do it for fun but I would love some feedback. Also, I absolutely love amusewithaview's soulmate AU so I decided to do my first thing with some soulmarks. BC who doesn't love a good soulmark fic.
> 
> Also I'm on tumblr and I'd love to hear from you guys. donttouchthebrokentoaster  
> Tumblr URL: donttouchthebrokentoaster.tumblr.com


End file.
